


Fear Factor Revisited

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Series: Footlights and Frontispieces, Monsters and Manifolds [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, NDU Stagefright, NDU WinterNight, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), Short & Sweet, Spiders, Tea, finding arthropods where they shouldn't be, tea is a lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: Jack Sickle has a rude awakening on a country morning. Pure fluph.
Relationships: Piki Black/Jack Sickle
Series: Footlights and Frontispieces, Monsters and Manifolds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253675
Kudos: 7





	Fear Factor Revisited

Jack Sickle never thought he’d regret uttering the words, “I like creepy”.

Yet, years later, here he was.

Of course, he had to wait until his heart stopped pounding so hard before he could assemble a coherent thought and acknowledge his regret.

And he had to wait for Piki to stop laughing.

In a half-asleep state, Jack had gone to the cabinet and fetched down his tea mug before he noticed that there was a spider in it.

A black spider. 

A big black spider.

In his mug. 

_IN_ his mug. 

In **_HIS_** mug.

Not in Piki’s mug. In Jack’s mug.

##  **_IN.  
_** **_HIS.  
_******_MUG._

Jack shrieked and blindly tossed the mug away from him as hard as he could. Piki had just come into the kitchen and, without thinking, blindly caught the mug in mid-air...

And, astoundingly, did _NOT_ shriek when he caught the sight of all those legs. Piki calmly went to the open kitchen window over the sink, dumped the spider into the flowerbed below, and rinsed the mug thoroughly, placing it carefully in the dish drain.

The danger passed, Piki started to giggle hysterically in delayed reaction. He bent over with his hands on his knees and wheezed, “I thought - I thought you said, once upon a time - that you liked creepy.” 

Jack managed to stumble over to the kitchen table, sit down hard, and bury his face in his folded arms. His muffled reply was, “Not first thing in the morning. Unless it’s you.”

Piki’s laughter quieted into little hitches of mirth. He came over and rubbed his husband’s back. Mollified somewhat, Jack lifted his head and commented, “Amazing reflexes there, Mr. Black.”

“I have no idea how I caught that mug, and I doubt that I’ll ever be able to do so on purpose. You do realize I’m going to have a fainting fit once I wake up and realize that I actually handled disposing of an insect without screaming?”

“It was a spider, not an insect. But I won’t tell Seraphina if you won’t.”


End file.
